The research program may be summarized as primarily a learning and teaching activity involving student and faculty participants. Proposed research projects are derived from the presence of environmental pollutants in air and water. In one project, teratogenicity of air pollutant gas (sulphur dioxide) in mice along with some parameters will be studied. Pregnant mice will be exposed to various concentrations of sulphur dioxide gas and its effect on implantation and resorption of embryos, number of alive and dead fetuses, fetal weights and any gross internal and skeletal malformations will be stuided. In another project, mice will be exposed to low concentrations of lead and zinc in drinking water and their effect on hemotology, serum proteins, and on the pathology of organs like heart, lungs, liver, spleen and kidney will be studied. Accumulation of the metals in the organs will also be estimated. Minority undergraduate students will also learn the usage of various scientific equipment for these activities. This will lead to the training of minority students for biomedical research.